Las alas de las mariposas son frágiles
by Indie's Clockwork Orange
Summary: "Porque Takasugi frunce la nariz cuando enciendo el televisor, cuando Zura pega los recortes del periódico en su viejo cuaderno, cuando le traemos toda esa grasienta comida basura que engulle como una loba hambrienta y que vomita a la media hora." / Para CattivaRagazza.


**Disclaimer **| Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.

**Rebel-pepinada **| Este fic contiene **angst y friendship en modo bakan/Winnie the Pooh**. Y es un... ¿**semi-AU**? Un** intento de fluff**. (Lo llamaremos así antes de que se me ocurran nuevas denominaciones que ni Buda podrá entender.)

**Aquí Indie **| Me sabe mal estrenarme con Gintama de esta forma tan burda, pero _tenía _que hacerlo, _tenía_ que escribir algo para Gintama antes de que mi cerebro explorara cual justaway. **  
><strong>

**Personajes **| El Joui4 es terriblemente adorable.

Y, ahora, **CattivaRagazza**, ¿qué haces en mi vida, qué haces en mis fics? «Porque a _ésta_ ya le has dedicado algo, ¿verdad?» ¡Un respeto a la madre de mis hijos, ¿de acuerdo?! Y dicho esto, decirte —a ti Cattiva; no a ti, lector empedernido que se lee hasta estas absurdas notas— que quiero agradecerte que seas un motivo para sonreír. Porque eres jodidamente positiva y siempre andas arrancándome sonrisas. Y eso es genial. Por tanto, te dedico mi primera aportación en este amado fandom —que necesita mucho amor—, en el cual quiero irrumpir como la okupa que soy. [?] Gracias por compartir tu locura. (Y tu crack.)

* * *

><p><strong>Las alas de las mariposas son frágiles.<strong>

(Y se quiebran entre opresoras manos custodias.)

Dice la vieja Otose que nada queda cuando el sol se va, pero eso no es cierto. Cuando el Distrito Kabuki es únicamente iluminado por los farolillos de papel rojo que flanquean los prostíbulos y las luces de los pocos vehículos que se deslizan sobre el manto oscuro, los indeseables despiertan y corrompen los podridos rincones de esta asquerosa ciudad, la viciosa cuna de la perversión y de la falta de ética, un lugar que ya no es seguro.

Pero a mí no me molesta escurrirme por estrechas callejas, patearme todos los rincones de esta putrefacta urbe en busca de un curro temporal, de algo que nos dé de comer. Porque Zura ya se jode la espalda cargando cajas en el puerto. Y cuando llega a casa, apestando a salitre, no trae más que un fajo de billetes que no tarda ni dos días en consumirse. El dinero vuela en Kabuki y pasar hambre no es una opción.

Y en el minúsculo apartamento abuhardillado aguarda Takasugi, con el párpado caído y una mueca desquiciada, a la espera de ser eliminado por su propio odio.

Esta noche no es distinta a las demás. Cuando regreso a casa, ahí está, sentado en el sofá, hecho un ovillo, con la mirada fija en el reloj, que preside la sala con su atronador tictac. Como siempre, sólo lleva puestos unos pantalones. Me dedica una mirada fugaz. Sus mejillas están deshinchadas, los largos mechones de pelo lacio le caen sobre la frente, tapando por completo el verde destello del único ojo que le queda. Tiene el rostro congestionado; ha estado llorando. Me posiciono tras él y me inclino para acariciarle la nuca entre todos esos cojines y esas mantas deshilachadas. Takasugi se encorva, mostrándome su espalda desnuda, en la que su marcada columna y las cicatrices se divierten entre juegos de guerra. Le beso el hombro y él vuelve a reclinarse, satisfecho.

Sólo necesita un poco de cariño, suele decir Zura cuando tacha los días en el calendario de la cocina. Visto así, tenemos un objetivo en la vida; evitar que la flor de Takasugi se marchite, por eso seguimos viviendo.

Hace mucho que dejamos de creer en este país, así que hemos terminado con nuestra faceta activista. Ahora, sólo queremos devolverle la luz a Takasugi.

Me siento en la mesa y lo observo detenidamente. Nos separan una silla y una mesita de café, pero puedo sentir su aliento, que arde con fuego hiriente; puedo sentir su olor, un intenso olor a cigarrillo y a libro viejo, que se impregna sobre mi piel; puedo oír sus jadeos, causados por el pánico y la asfixia.

—¿Estás bien? —Y la mía no es más que una pregunta rutinaria—. Takasugi, ¿necesitas algo?

Él niega levemente y entierra la nariz entre sus brazos cruzados, apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Tiene miedo de que la Muerte le robe un beso, así que se protege de los ácaros y de mis palabras.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Takasugi se encoge de hombros. Y aunque amanezca inapetente, sé que a estas horas se muere de hambre, y su estómago se manifiesta, pero él ignora su llanto. Libero un suspiro. No hay nada que hacer, pienso. Realmente, es un tipo complicado. Y cuando Zura llegue con la cena, Takasugi empezará a temblar.

—¿Quieres que juguemos a algo?

Takasugi asiente, pero no mueve ni un solo músculo. Me levanto pesadamente y me siento junto a él, enterrándome entre la fortaleza de chismes que ha levantado alrededor de los cojines. Cojo una manta gruesa y se la echo por encima de los hombros. Cuando mis dedos le rozan el cuello, da un pequeño respingo. Está helado.

—Bien —digo, frotándole los hombros para que entre en calor—, ¿a qué podemos jugar?

No hay respuesta. No sé por qué me sorprendo.

—Entonces, jugaremos al silencio. A ver quién se mantiene más rato con el pico cerrado.

Y callo. Y así estamos, en la más absoluta ausencia, en el profundo vacío. Miro de soslayo a Takasugi. De vez en cuando, parpadea, pero se mantiene con la espalda arqueada, inmerso en su trastorno, en su desfallecimiento. Y pasa media hora. Ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de que Zura ya se encuentra yendo de aquí para allá, cargando bolsas rebosantes de ofertas y productos a punto de caducar. Cuando termina de ponerlo todo en orden, se sienta en la butaca, junto a nosotros. Ladea la cabeza, le ofrece una sonrisa torcida a Takasugi y sus dedos se entrelazan entre las hebras de noche que le cubren el intelecto y la comprensión.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —le susurra.

Y, aunque no lo exteriorice, soy consciente de que Takasugi ya está más tranquilo. Porque la presencia de Zura es como un calmante. Él lo sosiega, yo lo enciendo. Pero nos llama a los dos, nos busca a los dos. Se mete en la cama de ambos y nos sigue a dondequiera que vayamos. Porque nos necesita a ambos, aunque sea de forma distinta.

—Gintoki, ¿me ayudas con la cena? —Zura quiere que lo dejemos un rato a solas. De esta forma, Takasugi puede asimilar el hecho de que ya no se encuentra solo—. He traído hamburguesas.

Me levanto sin rechistar y le acompaño hasta la minúscula cocina. A pesar de que Zura limpia con afán, la habitación siempre parece sucia. Tarros y utensilios están desperdigados por el mármol, donde apoyo las manos. No tardo en retirarlas. El azúcar se ha derramado. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto. Pero no me puedo quejar; ha sido culpa mía. Cuando me preparo el café por las mañanas, le pongo trescientos gramos de azúcar y demasiado entusiasmo.

—El azúcar —dice Zura.

—¿Qué?

—Se te ha caído el tarro esta mañana.

—Lo sé.

Y suspira. Ya ni siquiera somos capaces de mantener una conversación. Antes solíamos comentar los grandes titulares, el tiempo y las muchas lagunas que tiene este sistema injusto, tirano y capitalista. Y cuando llevábamos dos copas de más, hasta recordábamos viejos tiempos.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —me pregunta, sacando dos latas de cerveza del frigorífico.

—No.

—Era de esperar. ¿Y crees que querrá cenar?

—Podemos probar —respondo—. Hoy parece más receptivo. —Me incorporo y ayudo a Zura a colocar las grasientas cajas de cartón, donde se encuentra nuestra cena, en tres bandejas de plástico—. Por cierto, está helado. Ha cogido frío. Se ha tirado todo el día con esos pantalones. Joder, si faltan dos días para Navidad.

—Podríamos regalarle un jersey —propone Zura, cargando con dos de las bandejas.

—Lo abandonaría en el primer cajón que encontrase —le respondo, cargando con la otra.

—Tienes razón.

Volvemos al salón. Y Takasugi está de pie, mirándonos _casi_ con indiferencia. Apenas insinúa una mueca.

—Así que tienes hambre, ¿eh? —le digo, _casi_ divertido.

Y él, _casi _ofendido, libera un breve bufido, como si le molestara aceptarlo. Zura deja las bandejas sobre la mesa y los tres nos sentamos a cenar. Zura se inicia en su peculiar ritual, que consiste en quitarle el pepinillo encurtido y la rodaja de tomate a la hamburguesa y en vaciar los sobrecitos de kétchup sobre las patatas, que comerá con tenedor. Las patatas siempre con tenedor. Zura odia mancharse las manos _porque sí_. Takasugi sigue todos sus movimientos con su dilatada pupila. No quiere perderse ni un solo detalle. Sigue sus manos y sé que las desea sobre su cuerpo. Porque Zura no tiene sentido común, pero sí que tiene unas manos suaves.

—Come —le ordeno cuando considero que su fascinación empieza a molestarme.

Takasugi traga saliva y se queda mirando su bandeja. El queso fundido cae sobre la carne como una sábana, la hoja de lechuga se ha reblandecido.

—Gracias. —Y es la primera palabra que nos dedica en todo el día.

Zura se vuelve rápidamente, sosteniendo la hamburguesa envuelta en una servilleta. Parece impresionado.

—Zura, se te está cayendo el queso —le digo.

Él chasquea la lengua.

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura! —Y cuando se da cuenta de que su bandeja está cubierta de chédar, añade—: Lo siento. Ah, y no tienes nada que agradecernos, Takasugi.

Él evita mirarnos.

—Somos… camaradas —prosigue—. Puede que antes no nos lleváramos bien. De hecho, nunca nos hemos llevado excesivamente bien, pero insisto; somos camaradas, por tanto, tenemos que cuidar los unos de los otros.

—No te pongas moñas —le espeto.

Zura esboza una leve sonrisa.

—¿Te molesta reconocerlo, Gintoki?

No hay duda. Hoy está de buen humor.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—No importa. Venga, termínate esa mierda antes de que se te enfríe.

—¿Vendrá… vendrá Sakamoto? —interviene Takasugi con un hilo de voz.

—Seguramente, sí —responde Zura—. Tengo entendido que sale del taller en una hora.

—Pero ten en cuenta —añado— que puede que ese idiota se pierda por el camino.

Takasugi asiente y le da un buen bocado a su hamburguesa. Sus dientes han dibujado una sierra de carne picada. Mientras mastica, la repasa con los dedos. No sé en qué está pensando, pero no creo que sea nada bueno. Takasugi no suele hablar durante la cena.

—¿Qué veis? —nos pregunta, sin apartar la mirada de su cena.

—Una hamburguesa —contesto sin vacilar.

—¿Y tú, Zura?

—¿Carne picada?

—Exacto, carne. —Takasugi frunce el ceño—. Un animal muerto. Cuando muera, ¿haréis hamburguesas con mi cadáver?

Zura y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —pregunto.

—No.

—Entonces, puedes estar tranquilo.

—Bien.

Zura sacude la cabeza.

—Takasugi, no deberías decir esas cosas.

Takasugi deja la bandeja en el plato y sale pitando tras la puerta del pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones. Oímos como se encierra de un portazo. Ya está vomitando. Famélico, pero desganado. Y cuando no es la taquicardia, son sus ataques de pánico. Y cuando no son sus ataques de pánico, es su bulimia. No nos da un respiro. Y sé que a Zura no le importa vivir con ello, pero yo no puedo más. Él ni siquiera se plantea abandonar este tugurio. Si Takasugi le necesita, seguirá cargando esas estúpidas cajas hasta no poder mover ni un solo músculo. Pero yo sí que me he planteado una vida lejos de este horrible lugar. Los mismos que hablan de la noche en Kabuki, hablan de lo que hay más allá de sus límites. Inmensos campos verdes besan el suelo, el aire huele a tierra mojada y a pétalos de rosa y la luna mengua para sonreír a todos. Eso es lo que se oye decir. Y puede que a mí me la pelen los campos, el aire y la luna, pero quiero que Takasugi vea todo eso. No me importa callejear con tal de encontrar un trabajo, pero Takasugi no puede seguir pudriéndose aquí dentro. Tiene que salir, debe escapar de las garras de la corrupción y volar.

—Deberíamos pensar en mudarnos —le suelto de repente a Zura.

—¿Qué? —Le ha pillado desprevenido—. ¿A qué te refieres con mudarnos? ¿Marcharnos de Kabuki?

—Tú lo has dicho.

—No podemos hacer eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Takasugi necesita estabilidad.

—Pero de nada sirve la estabilidad si se da en un sitio tan deprimente como éste.

Zura decide no decir nada al respecto y se lo agradezco; no me apetece discutir. Takasugi regresa jadeando, empapado de sudor frío. Se seca la boca con el dorso de la mano y vuelve a sentarse.

—Supongo que no te vas a comer eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Gintoki! —A Zura no parece haberle hecho mucha gracia—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

—Tan sólo bromeaba.

Takasugi curva los labios y frunce la nariz, asqueado.

—No tengo hambre.

Me hago con su bandeja y en mis comisuras, donde los restos de grasa se acumulan, se evidencia mi hambruna.

Es cierto que me gusta tomarle el pelo a Zura, incluso a veces involucro a Takasugi en mis bromas, pero tan sólo lo hago para mantener la moral alta. Las canciones que susurran en la radio hablan de seguir sonriendo y yo, oyente empedernido, no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de los sacos de hormonas que se dedican a firmar con las discográficas.

Y antes de que me dé cuenta, Takasugi parece haberse hartado del juego del silencio.

—¿Estáis esperando a que me muera?

Yo resoplo, Zura desespera.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

Takasugi se rasca la nuca, aparentemente avergonzado, pero sé perfectamente que le está dando vueltas al tema.

—Porque soy una carga para vosotros.

—¿Una carga? Oye, Takasugi…

—Sí, lo eres. —No dudo en interrumpir, con lo que Zura me dedica una mirada lastimera—. ¿Y qué si lo eres?

—Podríais libraros de mí —propone Takasugi.

—De eso nada.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿No podéis hablar de otra cosa? —nos pregunta Zura, apurando su lata.

Pero ambos hacemos oídos sordos.

—Porque ya te ha dicho Zura que somos camaradas.

—¿Y si no quiero seguir viviendo?

—No mientas de forma tan descarada, Takasugi.

—No estoy mintiendo. Odio este mundo en la misma proporción en la que él me odia a mí.

—¿Y por eso quieres acabar con tu vida? —Enarco una ceja, como si pretendiera reírme de él, pero no es más que una forma de desagraviar la situación—. ¿Acaso no quieres ver los campos?

—¿Qué campos? —me interrumpe Zura—. Gintoki, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Me vuelvo hacia Takasugi y, con una ancha sonrisa, sentencio:

—Nos mudamos.

Takasugi frunce el ceño, reclamando una explicación.

—Nos marchamos de este agujero.

Zura me dedica una mirada fiera. Deja la lata sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Gintoki, deja de decir estupideces —dice con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Ya he tomado la decisión. Pasaremos la Navidad en cualquier otro sitio. Edo es grande.

—No hay dinero.

—Podríamos comprar un dojo.

—No hay dinero.

—Y cambiar el sofá. La verdad es que el que tenemos es bastante incómodo.

—No hay dinero.

—Puede que hasta una buena tele.

—No hay dinero.

—¿Y quién sabe si todavía nos sobrará algo para una nevera que no ande estropeándose cada dos por tres?

—No hay dinero.

Impasible, Zura siempre ha sido jodidamente impasible. Si bien es difícil turbarle, esta vez parece enfadado. En sus tajantes palabras puede notarse cierto resquemor. No quiero terminar a gritos con él, pero, después de haber visto un extraño brillo en el rostro de Takasugi, soy incapaz de abstenerme a seguir tirando de la cuerda. Puede que Takasugi _sí_ quiera marcharse, puede que todavía le quede voluntad.

—¿A ti te gustaría, Takasugi? —le pregunto, sonriente.

Él me mira como si de un gato aterrado se tratara. Con manos tensas sujeta el borde de la mesa. Su respiración se ha acelerado. Parece estar a punto de levantarse.

—Déjalo ya, Gintoki —insiste Zura.

—¿Acaso quieres cargar cajas toda tu vida? ¿Esa es tu forma de cambiar el mundo? —Y soy consciente de que sueno feroz.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de cambiar el mundo? Siempre has sido un vago.

—Cierto, soy un maldito vago, un parásito del sistema. Apenas me esfuerzo en los trabajos de mierda que me ofrecen casi regalados. No me interesa. No me interesa lo sucios que puedan estar unos baños, no me interesa si esa tipeja quiere dos o tres kilos de carne, no me interesa saber si a su hijo tengo que darle la merienda ahora o dentro de unas horas, no me interesa que el perro de ese tío se haya cagado en la acera, no me interesa en lo más mínimo de qué quiere la pizza ese desgraciado. No me interesa, Zura. Todos han sido trabajos por los que he cobrado una miseria. ¿Y sabes qué? —Me paso una mano por el pelo, nervioso—. ¿Sabes qué, Zura? La única razón por la que he seguido currando ha sido porque sabía que tú te estabas dejando la piel en la otra punta de la ciudad. —Libero un bufido desquiciado por la nariz—. ¿Que no hay dinero? Si no tenemos pasta para marcharnos de aquí, trabajaré el doble. No me importa, joder, no me importa…

—Gintoki…

—Y si crees, por un solo segundo, que tengo el mismo desinterés por vosotros que por esos trabajos, estás _muy_ equivocado. —Le echo un trago largo a la cerveza. No me gusta reconocer este tipo de cosas, y menos ante Zura—. Joder, ¿por qué me obligas a decir estas cursiladas?

Él se limita a liberar un suspiro. Sabe mejor que nadie que lo mío es todo pose, todo mentira, todo vergüenza. Porque no soy más que un falso misántropo, alguien que ama sin ser amado, siempre con el corazón en el puño. Y cuando siento la sangre resbalar por mis manos callosas, el alivio vuelve a mí. Porque cuando estoy cerca de ellos, estoy bien. Pero ya no me siento _de casa_. Porque ésta _no _es mi casa.

—Quieras o no —digo, retomando la palabra—, nos iremos. —Y dicho esto me levanto de la mesa y me dejo caer como un peso muerto en el sofá. Me hundo entre todos esos cojines y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el duro respaldo. El techo no presenta una vista interesante. De hecho, no hay más que goteras y mosquitos muertos—. Y si tú no quieres mudarte —añado, echando un vistazo a las juntas de la pared—, te llevaré a rastras. Y si escapas, te ataré.

—Yo no escaparía —responde Zura.

Sonrío levemente.

—Ya lo sé, Zura. Tú también eres un mentiroso.

Y tanto que lo es. Su mirada de desaprobación no es más que una máscara. Aun así, él es más afectuoso. Bueno, _un_ _poco más_ afectuoso que yo. Y es algo que admiro de él. Porque no le avergüenza estrechar a Takasugi entre sus brazos y susurrarle cosas al oído, provocando un sobreactuado enfado. Y a mí sí. Creo que me hace parecer débil. ¿Me molesta? ¿Realmente me molesta parecer débil? ¿Acaso es _eso_ lo que me hace parecer débil? Puede que mi debilidad resida en las bolsas que me enmarcan los ojos de pez muerto o en las comisuras torcidas que me adornan una mueca desagradable, no en el afecto que siento por _ellos_.

Takasugi y Zura también se levantan al cabo de un rato y deciden hacerme compañía. Takasugi se acurruca junto a mí. Y es un carámbano que se derrite poco a poco. Zura, en la butaca, posa sus aceitunados ojos en el frío que se escapa de sus poros, que es como un ramo de flores marchitas, mil mariposas negras que se cuelan entre sus costillas y echan a volar, desgarrándole la piel.

Esperamos hasta que una carcajada estridente quiebra el silencio. Sakamoto se dedica a recoger todos los pedazos cuando entra en el salón. Esboza una ancha sonrisa y se abalanza sobre mí, haciéndose un hueco entre Takasugi y yo.

—¿Me habéis echado de menos? —pregunta, divertido.

Takasugi bufa y se vuelve, dándole la espalda. Sakamoto se ríe con esas gárgaras demoníacas y le revuelve el pelo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —le dice al enfurruñado Takasugi. Luego, se vuelve hacia nosotros—. ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas? ¿Es que habéis visto un muerto? —Y el muy idiota no se da cuenta de que al muerto lo vemos todos los días.

—Te estábamos esperando —le digo, tirando suavemente de uno de sus retorcidos mechones—. Lo que pasa es que siempre llegas tarde.

—¿Y por eso estáis así?

—Claro. ¿No ves que eres el hombre de nuestra vida? —Me echo a reír.

Sakamoto siempre dice que no hay medicina más efectiva que la risa. Y es que hay personas que son tóxicas, pero hay otras que son justo lo contrario; como Sakamoto, que siempre lleva esa estúpida sonrisa pegada en la cara. Y, a pesar de que me irrite, se lo agradezco en silencio. Porque en cuanto pone un pie en el apartamento —el cual _siempre_ tiene la puerta abierta—, todo se vuelve luz. Él es un bálsamo, una especie de hilo conductor.

—¿Y de qué habéis estado hablando durante mi ausencia? Seguro que me estabais criticando —dice, ahogándose entre risotadas.

—¿Te has perdido?

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Quién puede perderse _sólo un poco_? —interviene Zura—. O uno se pierde o no se pierde.

Sakamoto se limita a reventarme el tímpano con el jolgorio de su garganta. Y comprendo que se ría. Al fin y al cabo, Zura no es el más indicado para impartir lecciones sobre puntualidad. Por mucho que se esfuerce para mantenerse en la más absoluta corrección, es un completo desastre.

Pero yo ya estoy tranquilo. Ya estamos _todos_. Me fijo en que Zura ha ladeado la cabeza y dormita sobre la oreja de la butaca; Sakamoto se frota las manchas de grasa del mono, el mismo que se enfunda para reparar las naves del taller, y Takasugi se limita a dejarse envenenar por la tristeza.

—Y no sólo podríamos mudarnos —digo de repente.

Zura abre los ojos. Y yo le muestro el esbozo de una sonrisa.

—Podríamos volver a ser lo que éramos.

—Para eso no se necesita dinero —responde, correspondiendo mi gesto.

—¿Ya estáis planeando matar a todo el mundo? —pregunta Sakamoto, ignorando por completo el tema de la mudanza.

—El primero que desaparecerá serás tú, imbécil —le espeto.

—¿Se trata de un grupo terrorista? ¿Vais a volarlo todo por los aires? —Él sigue en su burbuja, llena de brisa leve y despreocupada.

—Sí —asiente Zura—, pero no seremos terroristas, sino revolucionarios.

—Eso suena bien —exclama Sakamoto con dos estrellas brillantes bajo las gafas de sol—. ¿Tú también te unirás, Takasugi? —Le tira del pantalón, como un niño pequeño que reclama la atención de su madre—. Venga, dime, ¿tú también? —Takasugi le propina una coz en la entrepierna—. ¿Debo interpretarlo como un no?

—Takasugi liderará el grupo. —Zura parece divertirse más de lo habitual—. Es el más carismático.

—Cierto. —Trato de contener una risita. Tan sólo estamos tanteando el terreno. Es pronto para que Takasugi reaccione—. Lo pondremos a soltar esos discursos que practica en la ducha.

—Y hasta podríamos convertirlo en el nuevo shōgun —propone Zura.

—Eso _sí _que sería gracioso.

Takasugi se vuelve con la nariz fruncida.

—Eso nunca, ¿verdad? Di, Takasugi, a que eso no te hace tanta gracia, ¿eh?

Él mira el suelo.

—Está buscando mierda —explica Sakamoto, quien todavía sigue riéndose—. Tenéis este sitio como una pocilga.

—Siempre con los ojos pegados al suelo —suspiro—. Levanta la cabeza de una vez, joder. No sabes la de cosas que te estás perdiendo, idiota.

—¿Como los mosquitos del techo? —Sakamoto ha desechado su pasión por la cúpula celeste y la ha remplazado por una firme admiración por el techo del apartamento.

Y volvemos a reír. Y, esta vez, parece que las comisuras de Takasugi también quieren unirse a la fiesta. El llanto es agotador, pienso. Terriblemente agotador. Y él está extasiado. Paso el brazo por delante de Sakamoto para encontrarme con la temblorosa mano de Takasugi. Le rozo los dedos, tratando de despertar su buen humor. Me incorporo y le sonrío. Sakamoto nos abraza a ambos, apretándonos contra su pecho, arrancándome un gruñido. Pero, realmente, no estoy molesto. Y Zura nos observa desde la distancia, manteniendo esa característica sonrisa. «Todo va a ir bien», parece que me esté diciendo. «No te preocupes, Gintoki. Volveremos a ser los que éramos. Volverá a sonreír.» Y puede que tenga razón. Él mismo me enseñó a creer. Porque bajo esa faceta inconformista, vive algo más que un utópico, vive un soplo de esperanza. Y es lo único que necesitamos. Dejaremos guiarnos por su locura y sus arranques, acunados por rigurosidad, siempre impregnada de cierta dulzura.

Aprieto la mano de Takasugi.

Y, en cierta forma, sé que todos nos queremos. Y que él nos quiere a nosotros.

Porque Takasugi frunce la nariz cuando enciendo el televisor, cuando Zura pega los recortes del periódico en su viejo cuaderno, cuando le traemos toda esa grasienta comida basura que engulle como una loba hambrienta y que vomita a la media hora. Sí, Takasugi hace todo eso, pero nunca nos transmite su odio.

—¿Y cuándo os mudáis? —pregunta Sakamoto.

Zura y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

—Pronto —responde Takasugi.

Está sonriendo. No se le ve feliz, ni siquiera tranquilo, pero está sonriendo. Y ese pequeño brillo es suficiente. Lo es para mí.

Le aprieto todavía más la mano.

—Gracias —susurro.

Y Sakamoto frunce el ceño. Puede que ahora no lo entienda, pero más tarde se dará cuenta de que algún día echaré de menos estas madrugadas, en las que no hacemos más que mirar el techo, tirados como colillas sobre un sofá que chirría.

La positividad de Sakamoto me pone los pelos de punta, pero es un regalo de este Dios que me las hace pasar canutas y que castiga con esta vida tan perra; quisiera incrustarle el puño en la cara a Zura y decirle que espabilara, pero es luz y guía de mi existencia, y Takasugi está roto, pero es mi misión arreglarlo como el juguete roto que es.

Porque así están las cosas. No nos importa. Y el día en el que Sakamoto deje de sonreír, le coseré yo mismo la sonrisa; y cuando Zura decaiga, yo le apoyaré, y si Takasugi vuelve a romperse, volveré a arreglarlo.

Porque son sangre de mi sangre. Y nadie puede quitarme eso.

Sólo tenemos que deshacernos de este retraimiento, de esta parsimonia, de esta depresión. Deshacernos de este manto de mentiras, de reproches y de caras largas.

Seremos campos, aire y luna.

Y volaremos como las mariposas negras de Takasugi.

Volaremos lejos, muy lejos.

Y, por fin, seremos libres.


End file.
